3Seme and 2Uke
by ChicinClv
Summary: Kehidupan yesung yang memiliki 3 seme dan 2 Uke/ Kyusung, Wonsung, Kisung, Yewook N Yemin/ Romance, Fluff/ Read n Review ya


**Title :** 3 Seme n 2 Uke

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Kyusung, Wonsung, Kisung, Yewook N Yemin

**Disclaimer**: Kehidupan yesung yang memiliki 3 seme dan 2 Uke

**Genre** : Romance, Brothership, Fluff, Comedy

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Lenght**: One-shot

**Rating** : T almost M klw g' dicegah kibum, hehehehe

* * *

Saat ini dorm Super Junior bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan lengang dan tenang, hanya terdapat 6 namja yang sedang duduk bersama diruang tengah sambil menonton sebuah film. Dan keenam namja itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah yesung, kyuhyun, siwon, kibum, ryeowook dan sungmin. Dengan posisi yesung duduk bersimpuh didepan sebuah sofa besar dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa tersebut, siwon dan kyuhyun duduk diatas sofa yang di sandari yesung, kemudian ryeowook dan sungmin yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan yesung seraya merangkul manja lengan yesung, sedangkan kibum merebahkan tubuhnya didepan yesung dan menjadikan kaki yesung sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya beberapa orang dari namja tampan dan manis ini sudah mulai lelah dan mengantuk tapi tidak ada 1 orangpun dari mereka ingin beranjak dari tempat mereka kini dan meninggalkan moment yang sangat mereka sukai dan selalu menjadi hal yang selalu di tunggu. Seperti kibum yang dengan susah payah supaya tidak tertidur karna posisinya yang sangat mendukung dan belaian lembut di kepalanya yang tengah dilakukan yesung serta ryeowook yang hampir benar-benar tertidur dan lebih membenamkan wajahnya kedalam lengan yesung.

"wookie chagiya~~ apa kau mengantuk?" tanya yesung lembut seraya membelai pipi ryeowook

Ryeowook yang merasa sebuah tangan membelai pipinya langsung berusaha untuk terbangun dan melihat kearah pemilik tangah tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis

"mmmhhh ne~ hyung" jawabnya singkat dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya dan merapatkan badannya ke lengan yesung

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur dan istirahat chagiya~~ kau sepertinya sudah benar-benar susah menahan kantuk" ucap yesung lagi yang merasa iba dengan ryeowook

"tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu hyung~~" manja ryeowook

Yesung tersenyum lembut kemudian melihat kesisi lengannya yang lain dan melihat seorang namja agyeo yang tengah serius menonton sambil merangkul lengan yesung "minie,,, kau tidak lelah? Bagaimana kalau kau juga istirahat bersama kami" tutur yesung

Namja agyeo yang bernama minie atau sungmin itu melihat kearah yesung dan menjawab

"ne hyung~~" jawab sungmin

Kyuhyun yang melihat kedua namja manis tengah bermanja pada yesung kemudian merangkul leher yesung dari belakang dan mulai merengek

"hyung Baby~~ kau terlalu memanjakan mereka~~ aku sebagai sememu juga ingin dimanja baby~~" rengek kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi kikikan oleh yesung karna melihat semenya merengek,,,

seme? Yup seme,,, saat ini yesung dalam sebuah hubungan yang dapat dikatakan simple but complicated... bagaimana tidak! saat ini yesung tengah menjalin hubungan dengan 5 orang namja dengan status sebagai seme dan uke... bagaimana bisa? Hahaha tentu saja bisa dalam hubungan yesung sekarang ini. itu pun tidak terlepas karna sifat yesung yang sopan, lembut, penyayang dan gentle. Sehingga sangat banyak namja yang ingin menjadi seme ataupun ukenya untuk selalu menjaganya dan dilindungi olehnya serta selalu berada disisinya.

Yesung menyandang status sebagai uke dengan 3 semenya kyuhyun, siwon, dan kibum kemudian sebagai seme dengan 2 ukenya ryeowook dan sungmin. mungkin kalian heran bagaimana ke3seme dan ke2uke yesung itu dapat berbagi,,, tidak mereka tidak berbagi, mereka hanya berjanji memiliki yesung secara bersama dengan perjanjian tidak tertulis di antara mereka.

BLETAK!

"APPOOO! Sakit hyung!" marah kyuhyun kepada tersangka yang kini menatapnya tajam

"kau jangan seperti itu kyu, seharusnya sebagai seme kau yang memanjakan hyung baby" jawab tegas tersangka tampan yang ternyata adalah siwon

"uhhhh~~ kalau begitu aku jadi ukenya hyung baby saja~" rengek kyuhun lagi sambil menyamankan wajahnya di perpotongan leher yesung

"kau yakin ingin menjadi ukenya hyung baby, kyu~~?" tanya siwon sambil tersenyum pervert kearah kyuhyun, yang mungkin hanya mereka sesama seme saja yang dapat mengerti senyuman siwon.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti senyum siwon langsung terbelalak kaget dan menjerit

"ANDWAE! Aku tidak mau menjadi 'bottom',,, nanti aku tidak bisa 'mencicipi' hyung baby lagi~~" rengek kyuhyun lagi dan mengeratkan lagi pelukannya di leher yesung *author : dasar seme-seme pervert ckckckckck*

"ahhhh sudahlah kalian berdua,, kalian membuatku menjadi merinding mendengar percakapan yadong kalian. Sebaiknya kalian berdua sekarang siap-siap, bukanya setelah ini kalian ada jadwal!" ucap yesung mendengar pembicaraan kedua semenya

"SIAP HYUNG BABY BOS" ucap kyuhyun dan siwon bersamaan sambil memberi hormat kepada yesung yang kembali dibalas kikikan geli dari yesung yang melihat kelakuan kedua semenya.

Kemudian siwon dan kyuhyun beranjak pergi untuk bersiap-siap melanjutkan jadwal mereka yang berikutnya. Dan setelah melihat kyuhyun dan siwon meninggalkannya kini yesung beralih pada semenya yang terakhir

"bumie~~ah,,, sebaiknya kau istirahat dikamarmu. Tidak baik kalau tidur dilantai, nanti punggung mu sakit-sakit" dengan lembut yesung membangunkan kibum yang sudah tertidur di kakinya

"mmmmhhh aku ingin tidur disini saja bersama mu hyung baby" jawab kibum masih menutup matanya

"tidak bisa bumie~ah, aku harus menemani wookie dan minie" balas yesung

"baiklah hyung baby,, aku akan ke kamar,,, tapi lain kali kau harus menemaniku ya~~" jawab kibum yang masih mengantuk kemudian berdiri dan menuju kamarnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka (atau setengah tertutup)

Yesung kembali tersenyum dan kini pandangannya beralih pada kedua ukenya yang kini berada dalam dekapannya

"nah wookie, minie ayo sekarang kita istirahat. Kita tidur di kasur ku saja ya, kalau di kasur kalian tidak muat kalau untuk bertiga" ucap yesung

"ne hyung" jawab ryeowook dan sungmin serempak

.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam yesung terlelap bersama ryeowook dan sungmin kini yesung terbangun dan melihat kedua ukenya masih tertidur yesung hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian bangun dengan perlahan agar kedua ukenya yang manis ini tidak terbangun.

Setelah mencapai luar kamarnya yesung berjalan dan melihat seseorang sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah dan dengan bosan mengganti-ganti channel tv yang berada didepannya dan menghampiri namja itu dan menyapanya

"bumie~ah,,, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa kau disini sendiri? Mana hyungdeul dan dongsaedul yang lain?" Tanya yesung seraya duduk disebelah namja tersebut

"ne~~ leeteuk hyung, shindong hyung dan eunhyuk hyung sedang keluar, baby. dan yang lain sedang di kamarnya masing-masing" jawab kibum dan melihat kearah yesung yang masih acak-acakan setelah bangun tidur

"hyung baby~~~ kau sangat menggoda" sambung kibum sambil tersenyum *baca: menyeringai* dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada yesung

"ya.. ya.. bumie~ah kau mau apa?" Tanya yesung gugup melihat kibum mulai mendekati dirinya dan membuatnya tersudut di sudut sofa

"aku mau…" ucap kibum menggantung yang masih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada yesung

"sssshhh jangan di sana bumie, terlalu kelihatan akkkhhh appoo bumie" rengek yesung

"mianhae hyung baby,,, aku hanya menandai milikku sehingga nanti malam aku bisa 'memakan'mu" permintaan maaf kibum karna telah mejilat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher yesung

Kini terlihat sebuah bercak merah keunguan yang berukuran kecil di leher putih yesung. Sedangkan yesung hanya cemberut dengan kelakuan semenya itu

"kau jahat bumie~ sakit,,, lagian kenapa kau membuat tanda di tempat yang gampang kelihatan begitu" rajuk yesung dengan muka memerah seperti ingin menangis

"jeongmal mianhae hyung baby,,," rayu kibum "tapi apa kau yakin ingin aku membuat tanda ditempat yang tertutup?" Tanya kibum sambil tersenyum err mesum dan mulai mendekati yesung lagi

"ANDWAE!" teriak yesung sambil mendorong muka kibum dengan bantal sofa yang sedari tadi berada dipunggung nya kemudian berlari kearah kamarnya

Dengan teganya kibum hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ukenya "hahahahaha itulah derita mu memiliki seme-seme pervert hyung baby"

Mungkin sifat kibum yang pendiam dan tenang akan berubah menjadi heboh, pervert, perhatian dan overprotektif jika sudah menyangkut uke tercintanya itu. OOC bukan? Yup, kibum akan menjadi OOC kalau sudah berhadapan dengan yesung, hanya karna yesung!

.

.

.

Pagi ini kibum terbangun dengan sangat malas karna masih mengantuk dan melihat kesisi lain kasurnya untuk memastikan apakah ukenya sudah bangun atau belum. Dan ternyata uke manisnya itu sudah terbangun padahal kemarin malam mereka berdua asik bercerita sampai malam yang diakhiri dengan pertempuran 'panas' antara mereka. Eits jangan berfikir negative dengan pertempuran panas mereka! karna pada dasarnya mereka memang bertempur dengan menggunakan bantal (baca: perang bantal) yang menyebabkan hawa panas dan mereka berkeringat.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman karna tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dan alangkah kagetnya kibum begitu sampai didepan pintu dapur melihat yesung diciumi dengan ganas oleh siwon dari depan dan kyuhyun menggrepe-grepe *reader: ce ilah, bahasanya ekstrim bgt ya* yesung sambil menciumi tengkuk yesung dari belakang. Dan dengan cepat kibum melangkah kearah ketiga namja tersebut dan memukul kepala kyuhyun dan siwon

BLETAK!

BLETAK!

"appo"

"aakkhh"

"appo"

"Ya hyung,,, kau kenapa? Kenapa memukul kami?" bentak kyuhyun setelah mendapat 'belaian' sayang dari kibum

"kalian yang kenapa? Pagi-pagi kalian sudah menyuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini? Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada hyung baby? Pagi-pagi kalian sudah mengerjainya" balas kibum tidak mau kalah

"ouch" ringis yesung

"hyung baby~ bibir mu berdarah" ucap siwon yang menyebabkan dua namja yang bertengkar tadi langsung melihat kearah objek pembicaraan siwon

"ah tidak apa-apa wonnie~ah,,, lidahku hanya tergigit sedikit" jawab yesung mendapat tatapan kaget dari ketiga semenya

"akkhh ini pasti karna kau hyung, karna kau memukul kepala siwon hyung jadi siwon hyung tidak sengaja mengigit lidah hyung baby" terang kyuhyun frustasi sambil memarahi kibum

"apa benar ini karna aku tidak sengaja mengigit lidah mu baby?" Tanya siwon sambil mengusap bibir yesung

"sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa woonie,, sudahlah kyunnie ini bukan salah bumie juga. Kau jangan menyalahkan nya terus" jawab yesung menenangkan ketiga semenya

"lagian kan ini juga karna kau hyung! Siapa suruh kau membuat tanda pada hyung baby secara diam-diam?" marah kyuhyun lagi

Yesung yang mendengar penuturan kyuhyun hanya dapat berblushing ria sambil menutup tanda yang dibuat kibum kemarin. Sedangkan sudut bibirnya masih mengalirkan darah karna luka di lidahnya sepertinya cukup besar.

Kibum yang sedikit merasa kasihan dengan yesung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah yesung kemudian menciumnya dan menghisap kecil luka yang ada pada lidah yesung hingga darahnya tidak keluar lagi

"mianhae baby" ucapnya setelah melepas ciumannya

"hyuuuuung~~~~" panggil manja ryeowook dan sungmin yang kini telah terbangun karna mendengar pertengkaran dari arah dapur dan langsung berlari ke dalam pelukan yesung

"ne~ minie~ah wookie~ah kalian sudah bangun" jawab yesung yang memeluk kembali kedua ukenya itu

Kemudian ryeowook melihat wajah yesung setelah membenamkan wajahnya di dada yesung begitu dia memeluk yesung tadi dan langsung terkejut.

"kenapa di bibir mu ada bekas darah hyung?" Tanya nya khawatir dan seketika sungmin pun melihat kearah bibir yesung

"ini pasti ulah kalian bertiga!" marah sungmin sambil memberi death glare kearah 3seme yesung itu

"itu salah siwon hyung yang mengigit lidah hyung baby" bela kyuhyun

"a ani,,, ini salah kibum karna memukul kepala ku sehingga aku tidak sengaja mengigit lidah hyung baby" bela siwon

Sedangkan kibum hanya bisa diam

"hiks kalian jahat hiks" ucap ryeowook yang kini menangis dalam pelukan yesung karna melihat yesung terluka

"aku tidak peduli! Aku yakin ini ulah kalian bertiga!" tegas sungmin lagi sambil menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan yang berkata AKU-SIAP-MEMATAHKAN-TULANG-KALIAN-BERTIGA-SEKARANG!

"sudahlah minie,, wookie,, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan berkelahi lagi. Lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil dan juga tidak menyebabkan ku lumpuh kan? hahahaha" tawa yesung untuk mencairkan suasana

"hiks… Hiks… kalau begitu aku bikin kan hyung teh ya untuk meredakan rasa perihnya hiks. Lagian hyung pasti laparkan? hiks" ucap ryeowook yang masih cecegukan

"ne chagiya,,, gomawo" jawab yesung membelai sayang rambut ryeowook

"nah kalau begitu hyung duduk saja ya, biar aku dan wookie memasak dulu. Dan KALIAN BERTIGA juga duduk di sana, awas kalau kalian mengganggu yesung hyung lagi" ucap sungmin yang masih kesal pada kyuhyun, siwon dan kibum *author: minie oppa, kalu begini kau lebih terlihat seperti seme dari pada uke*

.

.

.

kini keenam namja itu sepertinya sudah melupakan pertengkaran antara mereka yang tadi sempat terjadi. Dengan santainya kini keenam namja itu tengah memakan sarapan mereka dengan lahapnya yang sesekali yesung menyuapkan kedua ukenya karna ukenya merengek manja minta di suapkan. Huh~~ benar-benar seme yang perhatian

ditengah acara makan mereka berenam masuklah pasangan kangteuk kedalam kawasan dapur dengan kangin yang melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang leeteuk yang berjalan disampingnya. Melihat pemandangan yang damai seperti sekarang membuat leeteuk tersenyum senang dan menuju kearah yesung kemudian berdiri di belakang yesung dan mencium sayang puncak kepala yesung

"morning~~ baby~" sapa leeteuk pada yesung

"YA hyung,,, kenapa kau mencium hyung baby? Apa kau..." tanya kyuhyun yang menggantung pertanyaannya

"apa kau juga berniat menjadikan yesung sebagai uke mu?" tanya kibum menyambung pertanyaan kyuhyun

"mmmmhhhhh sepertinya tawaran yang menarik" jawab leeteuk sambil tersenyum jahil

"ANDWAE!" teriak kyuhyun, siwon, kibum,ryeowook dan sungmin serentak

"tidak boleh hyung,,, kau tidak boleh menjadikan yesung sebagai uke mu" sambung siwon dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas

"mmmmhhh tapi sepertinya kalau menjadikan yesung sebagai seme juga ok. Yesung kan juga lumayan manlly" tutur leeteuk dengan pose berfikir

"aniyo hyung~~ sungie hyung punya ku~~ hyung jangan jahat begitu~~" rengek ryeowook pada leeteuk

"hahahahahahaha lucu sekali" tawa leeteuk "kalian benar benar pabo, tidak mungkin aku menjadikan aegya ku sendiri menjadi namjachingu ku,,,, iya kan yeobo?" tanya leeteuk pada kangin yang masih setia berada disampingnya dan sedari tadi hanya diam melihat perbuatan jahil namjachingunya pada semua namjachingu yesung

"ne chagi~~" jawab kangin "sebaiknya kau jangan menggoda mereka lagi. Ayo sekarang kita mandi. Badanku tersa sangat lengket dengan keringat" bujuk kangin

"baiklah sayang~ nah baby umma mandi dulu ya~" ucap leeteuk sebelum pergi dan dengan cepat kembali ngengecup puncak kepala yesung

"ne~~ umma~~" jawab yesung

Sebelum pasangan kangteuk keluar dari dapur terlihat sesosok namja manis yang telah menghalangi pintu dapur yang ternyata adalah eunhyuk

"nnnhhh sepertinya tadi aku mendengar kalau yesung hyung akan menambah semenya. Apa benar?" tanya eunhyuk polos dan sedikit malu-malu "kalau begitu apa aku boleh mendaftar menjadi ukenya yesung hyung juga?" sambungnya

Seketika kelima namja yang menjadi uke dan semenya yesung langsung menggeram dan melemparkan death glare mereka kearah eunhyuk. Sedangkan leeteuk dan kangin hanya terkikik geli melihat kejadian lucu yang tiba-tiba terjadi didepan mereka. Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan memperlihatkan gummy smile nya dengan proposal yang dilontarkannya pada yesung dan tidak merasa ancaman besar yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya kehilangan nyawa... poor eunhyuk

Hahahahahaha begitulah kehidupan keseharin yesung yang akan selalu dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran para seme dan ukenya dan kemudian seme dan ukenya ini akan kembali menjadi sangat kompak untuk mempertahankannya... keseharian yang melelahkan tapi sangat menyenangkan ^^

Tapi apa mungkin yesung akan menambah seme atau ukenya lagi? hohohoho

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Me: apa cerita na sedikt aneh?

Reader: sedikt? ANEH BANGET!

Me: n maaf kalau sedikit yadong

Reader: sedikt lagi? INI MAH EMANG YADONG! *marah-marah*

Hahahahaha maaf kalau cerita kali ini aga' yadong tapi belum mencapai rate M maka na aku masih berani kasih rate T bwt ff ini.

Bwt ff q yang lain masih gantung karna kmrn tiba-tiba aja feel buat nulis n ide langsung ilang. Tp sekarang feel na udah dtg lagi jadi aku buka aja dengan posting ff ini dulu, jadi untuk sambungan ff yang lain d tunggu aja ya, mungkin beberapa hari lagi ato beberapa minggu lagi bakal d posting juga hehehehehehehe .

Maaf klw byk typo,,,

N semoga kalian suka sama ff ini ^^

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
